Shyly
by Victimsarentweall
Summary: Shyly is a she-wolf new to the pack. Kiba must find Cheza. What will this story lead to? R&R
1. Introduction

Shyly

By: Heather Lynne Hockett

Shyly was a white wolf. Very rare for her kind. She was a wild one at that, never giving in to what other's thought. She was beautiful. Vibrant white with one black tuft on her chest and always clean. Razor sharp white teeth were her pride when she hunted down prey. Her eyes, golden, could make whoever she looked at feel as if their very soul was being searched. In her human form she was if possible more beautiful. She had waist length snow-white hair with a black lock. One eye became crystal blue while the other black. Very unusual but made her look mysterious. She wasn't very liked in her pack because she was not born to them. She had been a lone wolf when Picha the alpha female had taken her in. They had become close and she felt lucky to have the raven black wolf. The other wolves detested this. That was fine with her.

One night however, the others in the pack had decided that she must go. They approached her as if to become friends but drove her out ruthlessly despite pleas from Picha. Craven the alpha male was leading the force driving her out so Picha's pleas went unheard. The female was to again be a lone wolf. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she entered unknown territory. She cried the night away worried about the days to come.


	2. The First Meeting

CHAPTER ONE Three Months Later 

"What's that?" she yelped when she heard footsteps coming her way. She had been running from an old man and his dog Blue, now she feared they'd found her again. She was however surprised to see a brown wolf with three bracelet rings on his right leg.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The young pup said calmly. Shyly didn't know whether to trust him or not, being alone takes its toll on her.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice quivering.

"My name's Toboe, what's yours?" He said smiling a friendly smile.

"Shyly." She watched as he cocked his head in confusion.

"What kind of name is Shyly?"

"Mine I guess." She said laughing. She was beginning to feel more confident around this youngster.

"Well come on Shy, me and my pack have plenty of food to share with you if you're hungry." Just as he said that her stomach gave a lengthy growl. "Guess you are, follow me."

"How'd you know I was a wolf?" She asked timidly.

"Well for one thing you understood me and for another, your eyes." She blushed and smiled. "Their quite beautiful you know." She nodded and changed her form to follow the young one better. "Wow Kiba's gonna like you." She gave him a confused look and he just laughed. "Kiba is a white wolf too, though not as white as you." She smiled to herself wondering who this mystery wolf is and what he looked like.

A few minutes later Toboe led her into an abandoned building and she instantly smelled more wolves possibly three or four. Then she smelled something else. Something beautiful. Something fragile. As they walked further into the building its inhabitants were revealed. There was a goofy chubby looking wolf with a collar around it's neck in the corner dozing while a gray one with an X scar on it's chest staring blankly at a wall. She glanced over at an attractive one with snow-white fur.

_This must be Kiba. _She thought to herself when suddenly she noticed a pink haired girl. This had been the beautiful smell. This girl. Suddenly everything drained out of her mind as she walked over to her. The girl put a hand on Shyly's head and she instantly felt at peace.

"This one feels as if you have been through a lot." The girl's soothing voice echoed off the walls making Kiba and the other two wake.

"Cheza, who is this?" The one known as Kiba asked quietly. Shyly turned her head and smiled a wolf smile.

"My name is Shyly or Shy for short." Kiba looked at her with a curiosity that Cheza hit right on the target.

"This one thinks Kiba is attracted." Kiba blushed and walked out of the building. Cheza just laughed and watched him walk away. "This one definitely knows Kiba is attracted." Shyly just blushed and let Cheza continue petting her as if she was a tame dog.

"Shyly, this is Tsume and Hige." Toboe said pointing first to the gray one (Tsume) then to the chubby one (Hige).

"Well boys nice to meet you." She said smiling at Tsume who just scoffed and turned away. Hige however proceeded to walk over and lick the side of her face.

"Hige!" A female voice rang out. Shy turned her head to see the dog Blue enter the building. Before she could control herself a low growl formed in her throat causing Blue to stop abruptly. "Hey take it easy, I'm sorry for chasing you back there, I didn't know who you were." The dog muttered.

"What are you doing here dog?" Shy said a little too angry to suit her friendly personality.

"Should have seen that coming." Blue said softly. "I'm only half dog, the other half is wolf, and again I'm so sorry for chasing you." Shy looked at her sadly as if apologizing for her behavior.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for growling." Blue smiled and Shy felt that they would be good friends.

"Now as for you Hige what was that all about?" Blue asked at the quivering Hige.

"Sorry Blue I was just being friendly." Blue definitely looked pissed at him. "Please don't kill me Blue, I love you babe." Blue instantly softened. She hugged him and they walked off on their own. Shy walked out of the building to the roof and was surprised to see Kiba up there looking at the moon. He wasn't even aware of her presence until she laid down beside him in her human form. He looked over at her and gasped, as did she to him. They both found each other quite attractive. Kiba found that he just couldn't keep his trademark mellowness when he was around her.

"So what's your story Shy? Why are you here with us?" He asked softly.

"I had a pack a few months back but Craven the alpha made me leave…didn't like how close I was to his mate Picha. So he gathered up the pack and drove me out. Until Toboe found me I thought I was doomed to die." Kiba listened intently as Shy told him of the alphas and how little she knew of her puppy hood except a warm tongue and puppy noises and then blood and screams. She told him how desperately she wanted to find a mate and have pups of her own so she can hear those puppy noises once again and be able to care for something different and fragile. She told him how happy she was to be out of the pack so that maybe that dream was possible. He listened carefully and stared at her face taking in every beautiful detail. He was attracted to her, Cheza knew him too well. He couldn't help it though, she was beautiful.

The hours wore on until sleep threatened to pull them away from the conversation. They both decided to head down into the building and find a suitable place to sleep. Kiba took his usual spot next to Cheza with his head in her lap and Shy felt a tinge of jealousy. She felt as if she'd known him longer than a few hours, like he was someone she knew from a distant time, she knew it was crazy but she just felt it. She walked over to Tsume who happened to be awake and without explanation plopped down beside him with her head on his stomach in her wolf form.

"What the hell are you doing Shy?" he asked bewildered and a little angry. She however didn't hear a word because she had already fallen asleep. Tsume sighed and settled into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter two

CHAPTER THREE 

"Kiba KIIIIBBBA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tsume's voice rang out downstairs.

"What's the matter Tsume?" Kiba yelled back downstairs.

"The runt's been captured, Lady Jagada has Cheza, I don't know where Porky and Blue are." Kiba sprang up and grabbed Shy's hand pulling her down the stairs.

"Where the hell is Cheza?" Kiba yelled at the angry Tsume.

"I think they took her to Jagada's Keep." Tsume said calmly "We have got to get in there." With that the wolves broke out in a run and headed for the heart of the city. All at once the lights in the city went out and humans could be seen getting out of cars and their houses confused. The wolves didn't even bother putting on their illusions and just raced by as wolves. Out of nowhere Shy yelped and was dragged away by a soldier. They were gone before Kiba even had time to look back.

"SHY!" Kiba yelled into the night. He felt horrible but he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to save Cheza. Looking back one more time he again ran forward to the heart of the city.

Upon entering the Keep, Tsume and Kiba were split up. They tried to find ways to get to each other but knew it was useless. Since they both were going the same way, they decided to continue moving. Tsume walked into a room filled with glass containers and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that they were filled with stuffed wolves all with the same looking collar that Hige wore. All of the sudden a metal cage fell from above trapping Tsume.

Kiba on the other hand ran into some tough looking guards. He knocked over one and after dodging spears and the push air and knock out wolf thing, he bit one guard a lethal blow and sent blood spilling on the floor. He let go of the unfortunate human's throat and blood trickled down his jaw. He growled and the other guards gasped but lowered their spears to shoot lasers at poor Kiba.

Lady Jagada on the other hand knew exactly what was going to happen.

"It is time, come to me wolf that was chosen by the flower." Was all she said as she stopped spinning.

Kiba, trailing blood, walked up the steps weakly.

"Cheza, I'm coming." He said weak with lose of blood, his voice sounded struggled.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE 

"Kiba KIIIIBBBA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tsume's voice rang out downstairs.

"What's the matter Tsume?" Kiba yelled back downstairs.

"The runt's been captured, Lady Jagada has Cheza, I don't know where Porky and Blue are." Kiba sprang up and grabbed Shy's hand pulling her down the stairs.

"Where the hell is Cheza?" Kiba yelled at the angry Tsume.

"I think they took her to Jagada's Keep." Tsume said calmly "We have got to get in there." With that the wolves broke out in a run and headed for the heart of the city. All at once the lights in the city went out and humans could be seen getting out of cars and their houses confused. The wolves didn't even bother putting on their illusions and just raced by as wolves. Out of nowhere Shy yelped and was dragged away by a soldier. They were gone before Kiba even had time to look back.

"SHY!" Kiba yelled into the night. He felt horrible but he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to save Cheza. Looking back one more time he again ran forward to the heart of the city.

Upon entering the Keep, Tsume and Kiba were split up. They tried to find ways to get to each other but knew it was useless. Since they both were going the same way, they decided to continue moving. Tsume walked into a room filled with glass containers and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that they were filled with stuffed wolves all with the same looking collar that Hige wore. All of the sudden a metal cage fell from above trapping Tsume.

Kiba on the other hand ran into some tough looking guards. He knocked over one and after dodging spears and the push air and knock out wolf thing, he bit one guard a lethal blow and sent blood spilling on the floor. He let go of the unfortunate human's throat and blood trickled down his jaw. He growled and the other guards gasped but lowered their spears to shoot lasers at poor Kiba.

Lady Jagada on the other hand knew exactly what was going to happen.

"It is time, come to me wolf that was chosen by the flower." Was all she said as she stopped spinning.

Kiba, trailing blood, walked up the steps weakly.

"Cheza, I'm coming." He said weak with lose of blood, his voice sounded struggled.


	5. Chaper four

CHAPTER FOUR Meanwhile Hige and Blue run frantically 

"We have to run away from here fast." Hige said panting.

"Run away? To where?" Blue asked

"It doesn't matter where, we never should of come to this stupid city in the first place." He replied as they ran to find Toboe.

"Aaaahh." Toboe said trying to dodge the guards but unfortunately he was knocked out.

"Toboe NO!" Hige cried seeing his friend fall to the ground. Blue grabbed his hand and led him away so that they wouldn't get caught too.

Tsume 

_Bang, Bang, Bang. _Tsume tried desperately to get out of his cell.

"Stop that." An old lady from a cell across from Tsume's ordered. "You're hurting yourself for no reason. They all tried to get out that way, but it was useless."

"Who's they?" Tsume asked softly.

"They captured my entire pack and brought us back to this place. There were many others that were caught too. The only wolf they spared was the one wearing the collar." She began.

"What did you say?" Tsume interrupted.

"That bastard betrayed everyone of us." Hearing this Tsume gasped.

Hige 

Hige runs down the street getting weaker and weaker.

"Hige?" Blue yells after him.

"Don't follow me." He snaps at her. Suddenly he falls and Blue rushes to his side.

"Hige!" she tries to wake him. "What's going on? Please, what happened to you?…Hey come on quit playing around, You have to get up! Toboe needs our help! Hige!" Her eyes start to tear. "No, come on you've got to wake up. Don't do this, don't you die on me. You can't, please don't leave me." She hugs him close and begins to cry. Hige stirs and she instantly snaps out of it. "Hige?" she says his name in a low whisper.

"Hey Blue, do me a favor will ya? My collar…"

"Your what?…"

"Would you take this collar off me?" he asks his voice week.

Tsume 

"My pack was relatively small, but we managed alright. Everyone looked out for one another. Whenever we came upon a stray, we tried to make them feel like one of our own." The old woman continued her story to Tsume. "So naturally, when he came along we took him in without a second thought. We shared our food, our beds, everything. We should have known. Soon after we met him, we started getting attacked by soldiers without warning. No matter where we hid, or how far we ran, they'd find us. When we came here, we finally figured it out. We knew then that it was all because of _him._"

Tsume thinks about this thinking of Hige.


	6. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE Hige and Blue 

Blue tries relentlessly to chew off Hige's collar but to no avail.

"It's ok, just forget about it." Hige says his voice still soft.

"No way, if this stupid things what's been hurting you I have to get it off." She tries to lean back down to continue chewing at it but Hige stops her.

"You know what? You're a great woman."

"Don't start talking crazy on me now." She replied.

"I've been so blind, it's funny there's so much I never understood. But now, it all makes sense."

"Hige."

"My memories weren't real, none of them. Everything was just a lie." Suddenly out of nowhere two soldiers that had been tracking them appeared from around a corner. Blue instantly attacked biting the gun out of one man's hand. The other one took aim at her so she jumped but was still caught in the arm.

"BLUE!" Hige ran in front of the bullet, which tore off his collar. The soldier shot two more bullets but missed entirely. The soldier that got bitten picked up Hige's ripped collar.

"That bastard got lucky." Soldier number two said.

Tsume 

The inhabitants of the jail for wolves were quiet except one pitiful human who whined for water.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Toboe's young voice suddenly said getting Tsume's attention.

"Toboe!" Tsume shouted from behind the bars.

"Tsume. I said let go!" Toboe said to the guards holding him at least two feet off the ground. They threw him into the cell and he landed on the floor. One of the guards walked to the cell containing the old lady and killed her. Tsume and Toboe were horrified.

"Tsume?"

"What happened to Hige?"

"I don't know, we got split up. Where's Kiba? I thought he was with you."

"He's probably somewhere inside the keep."

"You don't think he's been killed do you?"

"If anything had happened I'm sure we would of felt it. Kiba's alive. He has to be."

"What do you thinks gonna happen to us? If we don't do something then we'll all get split up and we won't be able to save Cheza! What are we gonna do? What do we do?"

"I don't know, but none of that's gonna matter if we don't get out of here."

"But how Tsume? Their gonna come back and kill us just like that old lady. I'll never see the others again."

"You're starting to whine runt."

"We won't get to paradise either."

"We are going to paradise do you hear me? I'll be damned if I let it end like this." Tsume said crossly.

"Excuse me, are the two of you wolves?" The scrawny human asked politely. "You are aren't you?"

"So what? Who the hell are you?" Tsume replied even more crossly.

"Everything that was written in the book of the moon, is it true?" The human asked.

"Hey mister, how come you're locked up in here, you're a human." Toboe asked.

"If you're looking for Cheza I was with her." Both wolves perked up. "The soldiers brought us here together, but I don't know where they're keeping her."

"We gotta get out of here now." Toboe said loudly.

_Bang, Bang, Bang. _The two wolves continued banging on the bars.

"Didn't you hear the old one? It's no use." A female voice said quietly.

"Shyly?" Toboe cried.

"Hey guys, long time no see." She sounded weak.

"Shyly are you ok?" Tsume asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yea I think so…it's so cold in here."

"Don't worry Shy we'll get you to somewhere warm as soon as we can." Tsume cooed, very unlike him.

"I know Tsume, I know."

Lady Jagada 

"Can you sense it my dear? This feeling of joy within my heart. Everything is about to begin. Yes he will come, soon my beloved will come to me at last." Lady Jagada muttered half to herself and half to Cheza.


	7. CHapter six

CHAPTER SIX 

**Kiba**

Kiba staggered down the hallway to the huge double doors. He changed into his human illusion and pushed the doors open.

"Cheza…" He ran to her (she is floating in a ball like thing) "Are you alright? At last, I finally found you." He places his hand on the glass and asks loudly. "Why won't you answer me?"

"The white wolf." Lady Jagada's voice broke the reunion between Kiba and Cheza. "You are the one, the wolf chosen by the flower, how beautiful you are." Kiba snarled viciously at her and made to leap for her but was caught down in a powerful spell that made him immobile on the floor. He continued snarling and was powerfully forced onto the ground. "Come, open your eyes. Open them for my paradise."

"Kiba." Was all the flower maiden said as the water started to bubble. The glass broke and Kiba's eyes widened. He snarled from his spot on the ground all teeth showing.

"My prayers have been answered, Cheza we must feast in celebration don't you think?" Jagada began to laugh.

Human 

A blond haired woman walks down the street in search of something.

"Have you seen Blue anywhere?" She asked a nearby cat who meowed a "Noooo" at her. "Why would I ask a question when I can't understand the answer?" She grumbled and continued walking. You see before Shy came into the story, Blue had been traveling with this woman but they had separated.

Later that night, she was trying to find a way into the keep to help Cheza when she noticed someone far off in the distance.

"Darcia." She gasped to herself. She watched as he approached. "Wait!"

"Will you follow me into the very heart of darkness?" He asked not expecting an answer as he moved on. She followed quietly. She noticed that all around him, guards were falling dead to the ground.

Lady Jagada 

"The preparations are now complete. Tell me am I not beautiful?" She asked her servant as she prepared in front of a mirror for her celebration.

"Of course you are my lady." He replied.

"For the final rite, we will stoke the moonlight crucible with the white wolf's blood." Her servant bowed and left the room.

Darcia 

Darcia and the human walked up the corridor silently.

"Can you tell me what's about to happen?" The woman asked timidly. She got no answer.

**Cheza**

"Kiba…Kiba? Are you alive?" The flower maiden sent her thoughts out to him.

Kiba 

"Cheza…Cheza? Sing for me." He pleaded. Cheza's song began.

**Darcia**

Darcia stopped as soon as he heard it and continued.


	8. ChApTeR seven

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Tsume and Toboe 

"It's Cheza. I can hear Cheza's song." Toboe said pointing out the obvious.

"Her song?" The human who could not hear it asked.

"Why is she crying like that?"

"I don't know, it's so sad."

"Are you hearing Cheza's voice?" The human asked not aware that he wasn't gonna get an answer.

Tsume and Toboe reacted to the sad song in the only way they could…bear it until they could make Cheza feel better later.

Bang, Bang, Bang Lady Jagada 

"Welcome to the great feast, tonight Jagada's paradise will be loosed upon the world." With that she began to twirl in the midst of all her followers.

Hige and Blue 

"I'm sorry I made you run so much." Hige apologized to her.

"It's ok." She replied.

"I have to go."

"You're gonna save them aren't you?"

"Yea I have to at least try." He said smiling. "I guess I always thought it was luck that brought me to them, what a joke. I was nothing but trouble for those guys right from the beginning."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, but I honestly didn't remember anything. I just thought we could all make it to paradise. The whole way here that's all that was going through my mind. And then we ended up in this place." He scratches his head and smiles at her. "That's why, I have to go."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"I knew you would say that, but I can't let you."

"Why not?"

"I need you to wait here."

"No Hige, don't leave me behind."

"I won't, please Blue if I know your waiting for me, I'll make it back no matter what. It's the only thing that can get me through this. If I know you're here I won't give up. I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you, I promise, I'll never leave you alone Blue." She nodded to him and watched as he jumped away to Jagada's keep.

Darcia 

Darcia enters the room where Jagada is twirling. All of her followers drop dead.

**Kiba**

"Cheza."

Darcia 

"Cheza" the human sees the flower maiden strung up in her water bubble.

"I've been waiting for you." Lady Jagada says to Darcia. Darcia removes his mask to reveal one wolf eye and one human eye. Jagada removes hers to reveal beautiful blond hair and violet eyes. Darcia isn't too bad looking himself.

"I never imagined I would look upon that face again in my lifetime." Darcia to Jagada.

"The countinents of your beloved maiden."

"She's your younger sister as I recall."

"You know it as well as I, that her soul was lost ever since that day. But you were the only one unwilling to face the truth, so I released you from that heavy burden. I did it all for you my beloved." She cooed to Darcia. "Yes, we were only alike in face and body. If Hamona was light than I was shadow. I was content with that. Then you appeared and thrust us into turmoil. The unrivaled instigator, Darcia the third. You brought it all upon yourself. Come let us dance." She finished by extending her hand.


	9. cHaPtEr EiGhT

CHAPTER EIGHT 

**Kiba**

"The city's lights will soon go out." Follower # 1

"The final spell, Darcia the first once gave his life while attempting to cast it." Follower # 2

"That spell is now beginning." Follower # 3

Lady Jagada 

"Cheza, she's withering, it must be the water. No wait, she's starting to bloom!" The woman tries to use the controls but gets zapped away.

**Kiba**

"Cheza…Cheza, where are you? I can't…I can't hear your song anymore."

Cheza 

"Kiba, Kiba!"

Kiba 

"Cheza."

_"If we do not do something paradise will be opened." _Her voice echoed in his thoughts as he growled.

"Cheza!"


End file.
